Along Came A Spider
by Get Outta My Lana Del Way
Summary: Misty's scared of spiders. Super fluff!


_**A **__**spider in my bathroom and my foxxday feelings created this**_

* * *

Cordelia prayed that was the last of her students that would pester her tonight for help on how to perform a certain spell, ask her which plant was required in a remedy for headaches or quiz her for knowledge about the Seven Wonders (certain that they were the next Supreme after their headmistress). The woman was tired and just wanted to sleep. Yes she was truly grateful for the overwhelming numbers of younger witches to join their coven since her rise to the throne, but darn were they hard work. Luckily she had her council for support, Queenie and Zoe, and of course her recently hellbound girlfriend, Misty.

A smile crept onto her lips as she thought of the beautiful swamp witch as she ascended the stairs towards their bedroom. She heard the raspy tones of Stevie Nicks coming from their room, expecting to see a blur of shawl and blonde tresses as Misty danced along to her favourite songs. However she found the woman crawled up in the corner of the room looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked, puzzled at the lack of movement from the younger witch. All she received in reply was a wide-eyed express laced with fear.

"Mist, what's the matter?" Cordelia asked again, moving closer to the other woman and getting more worried; Misty wasn't one to be quiet or shy.

This time the Supreme received a harsh mumble and a point. Cordelia followed the direction of the Cajun's ringed finger and found a hairy yet harmless spider sat on the window ledge minding it's own business, not realising the chaos it had caused from just being in the room.

"Wait, are you scared of that spider?" The older woman asked, turning towards Misty sat in the corner. The swamp witch merely nodded, instantly leading Delia to cover her mouth with her hands and lead into a fit of giggles, having to sit on the bed so she didn't fall over.

Misty became slightly annoyed at her girlfriend's laughter as in her eyes this wasn't a laughing matter, "Dee can ya stop laughin'. It's not funny"

"Oh Misty, it is though." the Supreme giggled, wiping her teary eyes.

"Can ya just get rid of it?" Misty asked.

"Where would be the funny in that?" Delia laughed, crossing her legs on the bed, signifying she wasn't planning on going anywhere anything soon.

"Please Dee?" Misty started to beg.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I dunno, kill it, throw it down the loo, curse it so it or any of it's friends neve' come back again. I dunno just get it away from me!" Misty said, covering her face in her hand so she didn't have to look at the 'beast' no longer.

Cordelia got up from the bed and inspected the spider with a smile, reminding herself to search for enlargement spells in the morning, "I'm not sure, Mist. I was thinking about keeping it and naming it too. How do you like the name Andy?"

And then Misty shot her a look that sent shivers down the headmistresses spine. Pouting lip along with enchanting blue orbs making Delia remember why she fell in love with the Cajun in the first place. She'd never really forgotten. Being intrigued by Misty Day ever since she'd heard of her being burnt at the stake. Them being two lost souls as Cordelia could empathise with the witch as she too had been betrayed by her family, feeling alone.

Since the day she regained her vision from Myrtle's melon-balled eyes and had seen Misty smile and had seen her dance around the greenhouse without a care in the world, she knew she felt something she'd never felt with Hank. True love.

And she felt that now as she gazed into the swamp witch's eyes, causing her heart to ache like it was going to explode as a result of being crammed to the brim with the love she felt for Misty Day.

"Okay fine." Delia smiled as she opened the window and made the spider walk out the open window with just a flick of the wrist. Misty soon regained her footing and stood up, humming along to the song whirling through the room as she sauntered her way to Cordelia like nothing had happened.

"You know what gets me?" Delia pounded as she came close to her girlfriend, running her hands down her arms soothingly.

"What's that?" Misty asked, smiling, wrapping her hands around the Supreme's waist.

"How you can live in a swamp and be friends with crocodiles and snakes but hate spiders?"

"I dunno," Misty replied shrugging her shoulders, "maybe I'm just wired wrong"

Cordelia bit her lip and shook her head slowly at Misty's theory "There's nothing wrong with you Misty" she whispered, bringing a hand up to caress Misty's face delicately, "you're perfect."

The two woman mimicked smiles and leaned in for a lingering kiss, straight blonde locks merging with blonde spirals and waves as they became lost in eachother's lips and love for one another.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this, I'm sorry if you didn't. I'd be happy to take any of your prompts for foxxday fanfiction as I know I'm really struggling to come to terms with Misty's death. So feel free to send me a pm or comment on this story or message me on tumblr (my tumblr's farting-fangirl) with ya prompts as that would be really cool. I'm gonna stop rambling now. Bye._**


End file.
